1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation cabin of a construction machine, more specifically, an operation cabin of a construction machine such as a power shovel which has a turntable.
2. Related Background Art
A hydraulic power shovel has a turntable 22 on a crawler 21 as shown, for example, in FIG. 6 (PRIOR ART) and is provided with an operation cabin 23, an engine room 24 and a collapsible working machine 25. The operation cabin 23 installed on such a vehicle is located off the center of the turntable 22 as shown, for example, in FIGS. 7 (PRIOR ART) and 8 (PRIOR ART), and a door 26 of this operation cabin 23 for accessing of an operator is adapted to be opened by turning it in the direction of arrow A as shown in FIG. 7 in case of a hinged type door and by sliding it up to a position shown with a two-dotted broken line as shown in FIG. 8 in case of a slide type door. However, there has been a problem that, if the hinged type door is provided with a large-sized opening, the door comes out of the turning radius R of the upper turning body when the door is opened and fixed and may be damaged by an external obstacle during work, and, in the case of the slide type door, rails and rollers to be used for sliding the door protrude into the operation cabin whereby the internal space of the operation cabin is reduced.